Laundry Day
by KayXClankForever
Summary: It's laundry day, which means a day spent picking up various discarded garments from around the interior of his base. Fortunately, Klunk's day of boredom changes to one of interesting proportions once an idea comes to mind while getting ready to turn on the dryer.


**This is a one-shot fanfic that was originally posted on my blog as a canon event (My blog's canon that is). If you are confused by anything that happens in the fic, just imagine or something. That or you could just ask me outright since, like I mentioned, this fic is related to my roleplay blog on tumblr. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. It has been awhile since I have seen any good rated M fics here.**

Klunk leaned against the wall nonchalantly, a bored unamused sigh escaping his slightly open mouth. It was one of those days. Those dreadful days where he absolutely couldn't for the life of him find anything to appease his soul crushing boredom. His boredom had increased even more when he realized that it was apparently laundry day. In other words, it was the day that he had to trudge around the base picking up various dirty discarded cloaks, and also empty out his small clothes hamper full of secretly worn dresses; all of which then had to be packed into the washing machine in hopes that they would come out sparkling clean once again.

A monotonous ding sounded from the washer, alerting him that the load of cloaks was finished. Now came the hard part. Groaning in anguish, he opened the sealed door and began piling the various soaking wet cloaks into the dryer adjacent to the other machine. Fortunately for him, he had went and opened its door ahead of time to save effort. Despite that though, the task was still far from being enjoyable.

After packing the soaked cloaks into the dryer he hopped up onto the machine and pressed the necessary buttons. However, before his finger had the chance to hit start, a rather odd and unexpected thought crossed his mind. What exactly would transpire if he merely just sat and waited upon said dryer until the cloaks were finished drying? Obviously since he was made of metal there would probably be some noise, but other than that would anything interesting happen?

Klunk's finger hovered over the start button. While in motion, the dryer did tend to let loose a series of vibrations. Perhaps Klunk, being the naughty robot he was at times, could use those vibrations to his advantage. A very inappropriate and totally not boring advantage.

Despite being completely alone (Save for his base's A.I), Klunk felt incredibly embarrassed at what he was about to engage in. Eventually, he made his decision. Taking up a comfortable seating position on top of the dryer, with a pink hue visible on his features, he moved his hand around behind him to activate the appliance. There was familiar drawn out beep as it briefly set itself in standby mode, and then…

A sharp gasp sounded from Klunk's mouth as the first of the vibrations hit him, they were just noticeable at first but eventually they increased substantially. Various moans escaped the small robot, waves of pleasure already beginning to thrash his body as he sat upon the dryer. The appliance wasn't exactly an older model, actually it was quite new; so it was obvious that the reason for its lewd vibrations was not a faulty error. Actually, it was more like Klunk hadn't read the fine print when he had purchased it. Not that he was complaining as he currently enjoyed his extended moment of bliss.

He was audibly crying out now, the entire area filled with adorable sounds of delight. Klunk squirmed atop the dryer, optics half closed and his mouth open. The private area beneath him now visibly soaking wet and aroused. He was practically dripping.

Wanting to experience even more of a thrill, he began to carefully reach his arm upward, aiming for his antenna which was currently glowing red with a fierce intensity and bobbing up and down along with the dryer's vibrations. With a swift but gentle grab, he slid the tip of it between his fingers and gave it a squeeze. A half scream echoed from Klunk's mouth, his hips bucking forward as he nearly orgasmed from the action. It had only been a few minutes since he had started his shameless ride, but despite that he had almost reached his peak.

Well, then again, Klunk's body was pretty sensitive when it came to anything even remotely sexual; being as small as he was. Letting several more cries of pure joy escape himself, he finally couldn't hold it back anymore.

A high pitched scream tore through his throat, his hips bucking sharply as he reached orgasm, rather hard in fact. Not to mention quite messy. A translucent sweet smelling fluid dripped down the edge of the appliance, settling on the metal floor below. Also coincidentally, the dryer had finished its current load just a few seconds after Klunk's blissful climax. And he was quite glad by that, since he'd probably end up pleasuring himself to exhaustion if the vibrations hadn't let up (And he had done that on numerous occasions, especially during his heat cycles).

Taking a few well deserved moments to calm himself and steady his breathing, the now relieved bot slid off the appliance to the floor. Other than making a face as he stepped in the fluid that unfortunately had dripped onto the floor, Klunk was thoroughly satisfied. "I may just end up engaging in this deed more often than not". He said out-loud with a small giggle of amusement.

Shifting his body towards the entrance of the laundry room, Klunk set about fetching the mop and other cleaning supplies stored in one of the base's janitorial closets. Sure in the end he did make some extra work for himself, but it was totally worth it.

 **Yep, totally worth it. Remember to leave a review if you enjoyed.**


End file.
